<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gasping, Talking, Screaming, Crying by Gette</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24784153">Gasping, Talking, Screaming, Crying</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gette/pseuds/Gette'>Gette</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Love, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:41:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24784153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gette/pseuds/Gette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Hermione fall into bed with each other. Over a few months gasping, talking, screaming and crying all ensue. Enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>149</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gasping, Talking, Screaming, Crying</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gasping:</p><p>His hand reached down to stroke the side of her face before trailing back into her thick brown curls as he thrust back and forth inside of her. His own blonde hair falling over his eyes. Her hand reached up and pushed his fringe out of his eyes in a move that made him shutter with desire. It was so fucking intimate regardless of the situation. The navy sheets of the quickly rented room in the leaky cauldron, twisting underneath them as they gasped. The hastily cast silencio on the room holding strong as they put it to the test.</p><p>“Granger” he gasped! She moaned in response.</p><p>Draco couldn't believe that after all these years, he was fucking Hermione Granger. She was perfect, as she always was. It had been almost ten years since Hogwarts and Draco had spent much of that time apologizing and trying to get her to forgive him. He wasn't sure if she had but they had made progress. Draco felt some of his joy tempered knowing that it wasn't Granger's interest in him that had led to this moment of his greatest bliss but Ron cheating. Draco knew he was a rebound but even so he groaned in ecstasy as he pinched her pink nipples again and again, watching the pleasure on her face. He tried to burn it into his memory as she moaned underneath him. He gasped as he came undone inside of her.</p><p> </p><p>Talking:</p><p>It had been a few months since Hermione had excused herself from the hotel room with Draco. After he had cum, the room had become still. </p><p>"Granger…" he had started with a smile as he laid next to her.</p><p>Her mind had spun. She had just cornered Draco Malfoy after years of bickering and thrown herself at him. He wasn't interested in her, she rationalized. Men who were interested didn't call women they loved by their last names after sex. It was one sided she reasoned thinking back on her I'll fated crush on the blonde man beside her. Fuck Ron for cheating on her. Fuck Draco for being so darn confusing! Fuck men! she thought as she cut him off with a quick excuse and fled the room.</p><p>Now four months later, they needed to talk and that is just what she had written in her letter to him when she asked Draco to meet her at the run down muggle cafe near her flat. He had passed her test by showing up in the muggle world wearing jeans and a long sleeve t-shirt. Perhaps he was willing to put blood prejudices aside. He would need to be in that mindset if he wanted any part in what she was going to tell him and truthfully she hoped he would take it well.</p><p>Draco stared at her across the table as his hands fiddled with a coaster. Their coffee was long gone. They had talked about everything but that night and Draco seemed to sense her unease.</p><p>"Now Granger, don't get me wrong, I love hearing about Harry's fashion blunders but I don't think that's why you called me here" Draco said, tilting the coaster up and down between his fingers.</p><p>Hermione gulped and then whispered "I'm pregnant". A small thunk followed.</p><p>The coaster had skimmed across the room as Draco's hand stopped its motion suddenly. His entire attention focused on Hermione. His eyes drifted to her stomach, which only showed her normal roundness. </p><p>"Pregnant" he echoed in disbelief. His eyes looked up to latch onto her eyes. He didn't do her the disservice to ask if the baby was his, he knew it was and even if it wasn't his feelings for her wouldn't change.</p><p>"What can I do to support you… Tell me what you want and I'll do it. Should we get married...Hermione" he tested using her given name. He would do anything to make this work out. A future with Hermione. He was having a hard time breathing.</p><p>"Let's just talk some more and see where we go from here" Hermione said, relieved.</p><p>Draco nodded still in shock. He reached out and held her hand across the table. </p><p> </p><p>Screaming:</p><p>Draco pushed his hand through his hair. He was sweating and breathing erratically.</p><p>"Push" the mediwitch coaxed Hermione. Hermione screamed. Fresh screams filling the air and replacing the old ones. Sixteen hours of labor. Hermione's curls were plastered to her hair and she had tears down her face as she gripped Draco's hand. </p><p>"Get this baby out of me!" Hermione moaned.</p><p>"It's almost there Hermione. You are doing great!" Draco repeated for what felt like the hundredth time. Her first screams had transported him back to that terrible night at the manor where he had watched her be tortured in his home. Despite the best therapy, Draco had still ran to the nearest garbage and thrown up. After a calming draught, he had pulled himself back to her side. He could do this, she was the one doing all of the work. He wished he could take on the pain. </p><p> </p><p>Crying:</p><p>The next scream, the head was through and then quickly the rest of the baby pushed through and out into the world, wailing.</p><p>"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, you have a healthy little girl!" the mediwitch pronounced grabbing the newborn and holding her up for them to see.</p><p>"Violet Malfoy" Hermione croaked in awe as she watched the baby test her lungs.</p><p>"She's so perfect." Draco breathed as he was handed the baby now wrapped in a blanket, still slightly bloody.</p><p>The little girl, Violet, cried. Her parents smiled and then they were all crying.</p><p>Draco kissed Hermione and then Violet. He was the luckiest man in the world.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>